Mama, I'm in Love with a Criminal
by NewLightRiini
Summary: "Am I save with you?" She knows this ain't smart. It is not rational. Human AU
1. Chapter 1

**Mama, I'm in Love with a Criminal**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Rise of the Guardians._

* * *

**Friday night, Burgess, 11:27 PM**

Jack shifted into third gear, before he hit the gas pedal hard, the car roaring loudly as it sped up.

Jack smirked.

Everything around him was like a blur, but he was completely aware of everything around him.

..

.

Tooth looked back, her dark, curly brown hair bouncing.

Her breathing was raspy due to running at full speed for a few minutes.

Tears ran down her cheeks and her head flipped back, spotting an empty, narrow alley between two high buildings.

..

.

The wind prickled his cheeks.

Jack loved participating in car racing.

Although he did it for just _one _reason.

The windows were open, so the wind could rush through the whole car, leaving his dark brown, nearly black hair tousled and body restless with adrenaline.

..

.

Tooth choked while hiding behind some trash cans in the dark alley.

She bend down and took off her heels with shaking hands, taking them into both of her hands.

With a last glance into the direction she came from, she turned around, running down the alley without making any noises.

..

.

Jack downshifted and hit the brakes to take a sharp turn to the left, before hitting down the accelerator, the hydraulics of his black car roaring loudly.

Jack looked to the side, seeing one of his friends racing beside him.

He couldn't resist - he swiftly released his hands from the wheel and raised them to his head, pretending to be a rabbit while grinning mockingly over to his friend.

He just gave him the finger and Jack chuckled lightly as he gripped the wheel again.

..

.

_Just run, run, run. _

Tooth had moved her hand over her mouth to dim her erratic breathing.

_Don't look back._

..

.

Jack looked through the rearview mirror with bright blue eyes, his mouth moving into a lopsided grin at the display of a familiar brown mop of hair in the car behind him.

"Now we'll have some fun." He mumbled to himself and grabbed the gearshift in anticipation, waiting for the next and _last_ turn in the road for the race.

It was a tight 90° turn.

..

.

Tooth looked up, the moon shining brightly down on the street. It was nearly midnight, so it was like emptied.

She ran, looking back a few times.

Then she heard bass pounding in the distance.

Tooth sped up, bare feet scratching over the hard, cold concrete, but she ignored the numbing cold, following the wind.

..

.

Jack easily dodged every car that was in his way to the finish line, calm and focused.

His whole being yearned for his next move, so Jack took a sharp look into his rearview mirror, calculating.

The others behind him had already braked.

..

.

Tooth gasped, her legs on fire, heart pounding fast.

..

.

Jack shifted into second gear, pressed down the clutch and flicked his wheel to the inside, while simultaneously pulling the handbrake.

..

.

Tooth grabbed hold of a street lamp, using it to round a corner without loosing too much speed.

..

.

Jack's car spun around 90°, making a screeching sound on the concrete while his car still moved sideways to take the sharp turn.

..

.

Tooth's mind was going haywire.

..

.

Jack knew what he was doing.

..

.

Tooth's whole body was tense, she tried to fight her exhaustion.

..

.

Jack inhaled slowly, enjoying the harsh winds due to his little drift, ruffling his already windswept hair further while he heard the wheels burning into the concrete.

He smirked into the rearview mirror, seeing his friends now far behind him, before swiftly shifting straight into fourth gear, flooring the accelerator.

..

.

_There! He can't follow me there, it's too crowded! _

Eyes focused on the club, Tooth pushed herself further, ignoring the pain in her feet.

..

.

Jack already heard the cheers from their spectators as he sped over the finish line.

He slowed down, warm breath leaving his mouth before filling with the cold night air. The adrenaline was still pumping in his veins.

He savored every second of it.

..

.

Tooth couldn't stop, she had been running far too long to just stop her muscles abrupt.

But the running and the previous event had taken its toll on her.

She didn't notice, that she was staggering the last few meters – hopefully into safety.

..

.

"Don't you ever make that move again, Frostboy!" Jack heard Aster yelling at him as he got out of his metallic dark green car to march over to him.

Jack smirked, looking at Aster amused while he leaned against his own shining black car, which was surrounded by a lot of people.

He knew Aster meant no harm.

"Which one? The _kangaroo_ move or the drift?" He asked coyly, earning him a punch to his arm. "Oww." He said in mock pain, before pointing a finger at Aster. "Bitch, you just jealous-"

"Oh, just rack off already, would ya?!"

"Hey, just stop it already you two!" Another dark voice interrupted them.

Jack pointed to Bunny, while the latter pointed to Jack. "He started it, Hiccup!"

Said man rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's just a game.." That was the moment a slightly drunk girl, barely clothed, came over and Jack narrowed his eyes slightly.

Jack looked down at his watch, eyes widening. "Oh shit-!"

..

.

"Hey, Frost!" Aster yelled over his shoulder, turning around to face him to ask him to go get some drinks with a few of the girls, but Jack was already gone like the wind – untamed and unpredictable.

"Show off." Bunny mumbled under his breath, before a small smile plastered on his face. Jack was a good boy, even though he had a rough past.

..

.

**Burgess, 11:47 PM**

Jack huffed, looking left and right, but the other stores were all already closed by now.

Silence apart the loud music in the club behind him.

This part of the town was more silent.

Burgess was _always_ a silent town, until it got night. Not only due to the races, but the clubs too.

There were a few clubs here and there, but North's club was further afar from downtown, consequently not involved with other clubs, but crowded nonetheless on weekends.

Jack squinted his eyes as he saw movement in the corner of his eyes.

A girl? And she was running like a fricking gazelle towards him.

His eyebrows rose. Maybe she was just a drunk girl?

She was all alone.

At this time? At this speed?

..

.

Tooth gasped as she run into something, or rather some_one_.

She couldn't think and she was falling to the ground..

..

.

Jack saw the haunted look in her eyes, but she didn't slow down and he held up his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whOAH-" He stopped as she ran straight into him, knocking the wind out of him. He grunted, but was fast in steadying himself by grounding his left leg back.

He saw her falling, but she didn't make any attempts to stop it, so he shot out his hand, grabbed one of her bare arms to fling her back up.

He didn't anticipated the force he did it with..

..

.

Tooth felt a firm, cold grip on her forearm and her world was suddenly jerked upright again.

She was too dizzy, too exhausted to snap out of it, she just wanted to sleep.

And she somehow felt safe, when she fell against something hard _again_. Or someone.

She couldn't see.

..

.

"Hey, you ok?" Jack asked her, but she was completely beside herself. He snapped his finger in front of her face while he held her up with his other hand, but she didn't react.

He heard her mumbling incoherently and felt her trembling all over.

In fear? Exhaustion? Most likely due to her clothes. It was late October, but from what he could see in the dark, this tiny little girl wore just shorts, a simple black top and a necklace plus a few bracelets on her wrists and forearm. Even Jack himself was slightly cold in just his black pants and black leather jacket, a tight black shirt underneath.

He knitted his brows.

Where the fuck were her shoes?

He snapped his head back to her face, but due to the darkness he couldn't see it properly or more importantly: the _logo_ on her top.

Her breath didn't smell like alcohol, but he couldn't be sure if she took some other drugs.

But one thing was for sure: He couldn't leave her like _this_.

It was his job after all.

And he felt, that the girl needed help.

Jack's hard glare swept over the street while the girl buried her head against his chest, but no one was following her.

His eyes narrowed, before focusing on her again.

With one swift movement, he draped her arm over his shoulders and hoisted her up bridal style.

Her head fell against his chest and Jack kicked open the door to the club with one of his feet, bass now pounding more loudly in his ears.

..

.

No, she couldn't let the darkness in just yet.

Whoever was holding her needed to know. So her fist clenched the fabric of his shirt.

"You.. need to.. You can't.. hide.. he's.." She choked at the image in her head. "Dead.."

* * *

**A/N: **

_Yes, where the hell are her shoes?_

_Haha, don't worry, we'll get to everything, that might confuse you. This chapter's supposed to be a prologue, so not much information._

_I hope you liked it._

_This story is like a little breather for me from my other story, just for your information. Don't think I abandoned it!_

**Dedication:**_ For my lovely friend Mia, who always manages to cheer me up! Thanks for everything sweetie!_

_And of course you guys, too! _

_Stay tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mama, I'm in Love with a Criminal**

* * *

**Friday Night, Burgess, 11:49 PM**

"Three, two, one.. GO!" A bulky man with white hair and an equally white beard yelled over the loud pounding bass, grinning from ear to ear at the display in front of him.

The two other men grabbed hold of the shot glasses and downed them in one swift movement, slamming the glasses back onto the counter when they've finished.

"Blarggggh!" One cried out incoherently, squeezing his eyes shut, while his opponent slammed his head upon the counter, clearly giving up.

The bulky man laughed wholeheartedly and patted the 'winner's' shoulder, leaning slightly over the counter. "You did well, Phil. I'll go get a cab for you back home."

"Tnks Noff.." (Thanks, North) The man swayed a little, but a small smile was plastered on his alcohol-related flushed face.

North just let out a another loud laugh. He knew Phil and his limits, knowing he would be just fine, but his eyes soon turned wide as he saw one of his employees marching into his club with an unconscious girl in his arms.

He placed his hand on the blonde bartender, saying she had to make sure Phil would get home safely, not waiting for an answer before he walked away.

..

.

Jack marched through the club, searching for his boss. His blue eyes roamed over the crowd of dancing people, different colorful lights sweeping over them to the beat of a fast paced song.

Jack quickly looked down at the girl in his arms, his brows furrowed.

She was mumbling something with eyes closed, crawling at his shirt with a firm grip.

And.. she sure was light – _too_ light.

His head tilted back up, finally seeing his boss next to one of his colleagues at the bar. Jack released a sigh and began his walk through the club to him.

Fortunately North already saw him and looked wide eyed at the girl in his arms, ushering Jack wordlessly into one of the small backrooms.

Jack carefully carried the girl through the door as not to hit her head and placed her onto the counter against the white wall in a sitting position.

"Jack, what happened?" North's deep voice asked him, both a Russian accent and worry apparent in it, after he closed the door to the club, successfully dulling the loud music. "And where are her shoes?" He added and turned the lights on.

Jack took a step back to face him, eyes still furrowed. "I don't know. She just ran into me. I don't smell any alcohol, so.. maybe she's on a trip? She kept mumbling incoherently.." Jack blurted out, running his hand through his dark hair in frustration.

North crossed his arms over his chest in deep thought. "No, I don't think-" He had to stop as Jack carefully took hold of the side of her face as he brushed her hair back with his other hand, so he could feel her forehead, checking if she has a fever.

"Jack, look." North said calm, yet with a hint of nervousness, pointing at the logo on Tooth's black top, right above her chest.

Jack narrowed his eyes, before they widened and he looked back at North sharply. "She's from Pitch's club? Like in – Pitch _Black_?!"

"Seems like it."

"But that would.. Pitch's club is at least four miles away. Why is she _here_?" Jack asked, looking back and forth between North and the girl before his gaze settled on her. Now Jack saw the soft mocha tone of her skin due to the light, her dark hair running down her shoulders in curls, a few highlights in them.

He winced as he looked at her feet, little cuts all over them.

"I guess, she took off shoes and ran away." North suggested as he leaned against the wall, looking at the unconscious girl, while Jack got out a first-aid kit from one of the cupboards to tend to her feet.

"You don't say." Jack said sarcastically as he sat down on a chair with rolls, taking one of her feet and placing it on his thigh.

North's brows raised. "I just did said so, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes, not that North saw it. His boss seriously needed to get to know the concept of proper sarcasm. "The question would be, _why _she would run away.. without her shoes that is. Something must have happened in Pitch's club." Jack began to swiftly disinfect her cuts, looking up through his bangs to look if she would react to the alcohol on her wounds, but nothing.

Jack exhaled. "On top of that, she doesn't have any ID's with her.." He said, now tending to her other foot, washing off the dirt and blood.

"But leaving her alone is no option." North said.

"I didn't say that, did I?" Jack replied sharply, tilting his head slightly, so he could see North. "We have to wait for her to wake up and tell us."

"Yes, that would be the best option."

"Rather the _only _one." Jack said as he wrapped a bandage on each of her feet.

After a moment of silence, North pushed off of the wall to place a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'll go get a blanket and ask Astrid, if she has a pair of shoes for her to borrow."

Jack nodded, focusing on the bandage. "Yep, I'll try to get her awake." The next moment Jack's upper body bent slightly forward as North patted his shoulder. _Hard. _

The moment Jack heard the click of the door and the music dim, he sighed deeply. "_Geeez._" Now that it was rather quiet, Jack's train of thoughts began.

He just finished to wrap her feet in the bandages when he looked at her, her feet still on Jack's tights. He was _confused_. And annoyed. His lips formed a thin line as he was looking sideways.

What would a _Black _do here? Is that some kind of 'message' from Pitch himself? Jack knew North had some issues with him, but..

He shook his head.

By the looks of it, she was just around eighteen. She couldn't be part of some shitty revenge by Pitch.

But Jack learned to never judge by the book's cover.

He himself got into the world of crime by the age of seventeen due to one special reason.

His eyes flicked up at her face. He didn't know what he was doing, until it was too late, but he had wiped his thump over the smeared black make up under her left eye due to tears. He could tell, that she definitely didn't belong into _his _world.

Such a _fragile _girl..

Jack's eyes widened, before he said up fast, sending the chair rolling back against the wall with a loud _thud_ and Jack backed away from her. "What the-"

He had no idea why he had done that or why he had thought like that.

Sure, a few accidents did happened in the club, in which Jack had to tend to simple wounds by young women too, but he had _never_.. _'_close proximity' or a chit-chat with them after that.

Jack pinched the back of his nose, closing his eyes and huffing in annoyance. "Get your shit together, Overland."

"Son of a half troll." Came the voice from behind him, mixed with the loud pounding music as she entered the room. "He wasn't lying."

Jack tilted his head to Astrid, the twenty year old bartender of North's club. "Why would he? It's serious." He said, knowing she referred to North.

The blonde rolled her eyes and walked up to the still unconscious girl, wrapping the blanket over her shoulders and legs. "Poor thing."

Jack didn't answer, he just leaned against the opposite wall, eying both of the girls with a glare.

Suddenly Astrid yelled. "She's a _Black_?!" She turned to Jack with a look of distaste. "Why is she here?!"

"Look, I don't know, ok?!" Jack yelled back at her, still confused over the whole incident only a few momets ago. "We just have to wait for her to wake up. She ran all the way here, so she might have been in danger."

"She just could have.. take he or she down and lop its head off." Astrid snarled.

"Yeah, Astrid. That's exactly what you do, when you're in danger." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Don't get smart with me. For _you _it's apparently only _fun_, if you get a scar out of it, right?" She said and tapped at his chest with her index finger at one special place, earning her a deep growl.

Jack took hold of her wrist. He respected her and even saw her as a friend, but sometimes she could be a pain in the ass. "I told you, I got it when my s-"

Jack stopped as he caught movement in the corner of his eyes and tilted his head over Astrid to look at the girl.

She was slowly gaining conscious, fumbling with her hands under the blanket to get them out, eyes still closed and face twisted in pain.

Astrid turned around too, looking at the girl.

..

.

**Saturday Night, Burgess, 00:13 AM**

Jack's heart skipped a beat as she slowly began to open her eyes, revealing a pair of bright magenta colored eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** _Yes, I know it's not that long, but the next chapter will be, I promise! And, oh dear Jack, you'll see Tooth's not as fragile as you think. ;)_

_Hopefully you had fun reading this. I apologize for any mistakes._

_Stay tuned!_


End file.
